DTV
DTV - seria teledysków stworzonych przez Walt Disney Productions w 1984 roku, zawierających popularną muzykę i stare animacje Disneya, stworzonych na podstawie trendów teledysków na kanale MTV, które zainspirowały nazwę tej serii programów. Filmy zostały pokazane jako materiał wypełniający na kanale Disney Channel i/lub kanadyjskim Family Channel (ponieważ ten kanał nie emitowała reklam telewizyjnych, czasami w Kanadzie była to komercyjna przerwa dla tego kanału w tym czasie), a także jest przedmiotem specjalności telewizyjnych. Domowe kolekcje wideo zostały również wydane w formatach VHS, Beta, CED Videodisc i Laserdisc przez Walt Disney Home Video. Po pierwszym uruchomieniu DTV, w 1989 r. wyprodukowano drugą serię znaną jako DTV². Główny tytuł muzyczny, znany jako "RPM", został stworzony w 1981 roku przez firmę nagraniową o nazwie Killer Tracks. Podczas otwarcia DTV księżyc przypominający ser zbliża się, ukazując czarne tło z nutami muzycznymi. Część głowy Myszki Miki unosi się z księżyca, a księżyc wychodzi poniżej ekranu. Litera D i litery TV pojawiają się i pomniejszają, aby dołączyć głowę. Wreszcie, po kilku sekundach powiększamy głowę i odsłaniając kilka klipów z kreskówek. W 6 programach z serii DTV w napisach końcowych złożono specjalne podziękowania animatorom Disneya, bez zgody których DTV by nie powstało: Ed Aardal, Ken Anderson, Dick Anthony, Milt Banta, Bill Berg, Al Bertino, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley, Bruce Bushman, Bob Carlson, Les Clark, Eric Cleworth, Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Rex Cox, Don DaGradi, Bill DeLatorre, Al Dempster, Phil Duncan, Howard Dunn, E. Earl, Andy Engman, Norman Ferguson, Hugh Fraser, Nick George, Blaine Gibson, George Goepper, Yale Gracey, Eric Gurney, Jack Hannah, Jerry Hathcock, Harry Holt, Jack Huber, Dick Huemer, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, Ken Hultgren, Ollie Johnston, Homer Jonas, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Milt Kahl, Karl Karpe, Ward Kimball, Hal King, Bill Kinney, Jack Kinney, Fred Kopietz, George Kreisl, Art Landy, Eric Larson, John Lounsberry, Dick Lucas, Don Lusk, Hamilton Luske, Brice Mack, Dan MacManus, Jesse Marsh, Tom Massey, Fred Moore, George Nicholas, Charles Nichols, Lange Nolley, Cliff Nordberg, Ken O'Brien, Tom Oreb, Jack Parr, Walt Peregoy, Harry Reeves, Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Riley, George Rowley, Milt Schaffer, Art Scott, Dick Shaw, John Sibley, Ed Starr, Art Stevens, Sandy Strother, Harvey Tooms, Don Towsley, Judge Whitaker, Roy Williams, Thelma Witmer, Marvin Woodward, Robert Youngquist i Al Zinnen. DTV przestało nadawać w 1999 roku. Garść teledysków można obecnie oglądać na YouTube. Od 2009 do 2014 roku Disney ożywił ideę DTV w postaci Re-Micks, podobnej serii krótkich teledysków synchronizujących klipy z klasycznymi utworami i nowoczesnymi hitami. Zawierały zarówno klasyczne, jak i nowoczesne animacje, bądź produkcje fabularne. Programy telewizyjne Disney stworzył 3 programy telewizyjne z serii DTV na kanale NBC w latach 1986-1987: DTV Valentine, DTV Doggone Valentine, i DTV Monster Hits. Wszystkie trzy programy zawierają, jak wskazują tytuły, trzy rodzaje muzyki: D-TV Valentine zawiera piosenki romantyczne i utwory związane z miłością; D-TV Doggone Valentine zawiera piosenki o miłości ze specjalnym udziałem psów i kotów; natomiast D-TV Monsters Hits zawiera piosenki i fragmenty animacji związane z potworami. DTV Valentine Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Valentine DTV Doggone Valentine Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Doggone Valentine DTV Monsters Hits Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Monsters Hits Kasety wideo Golden Oldies Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Golden Oldies Pop & Rock Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Pop & Rock Rock, Rhythm & Blues Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues Love Songs Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Love Songs Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon Pop & Rock PAL VHS and Japanese laserdisc Zobacz nagłówek: DTV Golden Oldies Pozostałe piosenki DTV *The American Breed: Bend Me, Shape Me *The Ames Brothers: Rag Mop *The Andrews Sisters: Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama) *The Andrews Sisters: Straighten Up and Fly Right *The Andrews Sisters: Winter Wonderland *The Angels: My Boyfriend's Back *Anne Murray: Daydream Believer *Anne Murray: Hey Baby! *Anne Murray: Snowbird *Aretha Franklin: Respect *Bachman-Turner Overdrive: Taking Care of Business *Bay City Rollers: I Only Want to Be With You *The Beach Boys: Good Vibrations *The Beach Boys: Papa Oom Mow Mow *Beethoven: Piano Concerto No. 5 *Beethoven: Symphony No. 5 *Betty Hutton: Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief *Big Joe Turner: Shake, Rattle & Roll *Bill Haley & His Comets: Rock Around the Clock *Bill Haley & His Comets: See You Later, Alligator *Billy Preston: Nothing from Nothing *Billy Preston: Will it Go Round in Circles? *Bizet: Habanera (from 'Carmen') *The Blasters: I'm Shakin' *The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop and Fly *Bobby Darin: Beyond the Sea *Bobby Darin: Lazy River *Bobby Darin: Splish Splash *Bobby Darin: What'd I Say? *Bobby Day: Rockin' Robin *Bobby Freeman: Do You Wanna Dance *Bobby Helms: Jingle Bell Rock *Bobby Lewis: Tossin' and Turnin' *Bobby Vee: Devil or Angel *The Box Tops: The Letter *Brahms: Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Brenda Lee: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *The Bus Boys: American Worker *The Cars: Shake It Up *The Chords: Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) *Chris Kenner: I Like It Like That, Pt. 1 *Clarence Carter: Too Weak to Fight *The Clovers: Love Potion #9 *The Coasters: Charlie Brown *The Coasters: Down in Mexico *The Coasters: Poison Ivy *The Coasters: Yakety Yak *David Bowie: Let's Dance *DeBarge: Rhythm Of The Night *Dee Dee Sharp: Do the Bird *Dee Dee Sharp: Mashed Potato Time *Dino, Desi & Billy: I'm a Fool *The Doobie Brothers: Listen to the Music *Doris Troy: Just One Look *The Drifters: On Broadway *The Drifters: Saturday Night at the Movies *The Drifters: Save the Last Dance for Me *The Drifters: There Goes My Baby *The Drifters: Up On The Roof *Duke Ellington: Take the 'A' Train *Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions: Boogie Wonderland *The El Dorados: At My Front Door *Ella Mae Morse: Blacksmith Blues *Elvis Presley: G.I. Blues *The Everly Brothers: Temptation *Faron Young: Country Girl *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill *Fats Domino: I'm Walking *The Five Americans: Western Union *The Four Tops: Ain't No Woman (Like The One I Got) *The Four Tops: I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) *Freddy Cannon: Palisades Park *Gene Chandler: You Threw A Lucky Punch *Gene Vincent: Be-Bop-A-Lula *Glen Campbell: Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.) *Glen Campbell: Southern Nights *Grand Funk Railroad: The Loco-Motion *Huey Lewis and The News: The Heart of Rock & Roll *Jackie Wilson: Lonely Teardrops *Jackie Wilson: (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher *James & Bobby Purify: I'm Your Puppet *James & Bobby Purify: Shake a Tail Feather *Jerry Lee Lewis: Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On *Jimmy Hughes: Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) *Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers Candy *Joanie Sommers: Johnny Get Angry *Joey Dee: Shout *Johnny Otis Show: Willie and the Hand Jive *Juice Newton: Angel of the Morning *Juice Newton: Queen Of Hearts *Juice Newton: Shot Full of Love *Kay Starr: Side By Side *Kool & the Gang: Celebration *Korsakov: The Flight of the Bumblebee *LaVern Baker: Jim Dandy *Leapy Lee: Little Arrows *Leo Sayer: Long Tall Glasses *Leo Sayer: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Lloyd Price: (You've Got) Personality *Louis Armstrong: High Society *Louis Armstrong: On the Sunny Side of the Street *The Marcels: Blue Moon *Marvin Gaye: Pride and Joy *Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: If I Could Build My Whole World Around You *Maxine Nightingale: Right Back to Where We Started From *Michael Jackson: Beat It *Michael Sembello: Automatic Man *The Mills Brothers: Glow Worm *The Miracles: Shop Around *The Mouseketeers: Pig Out *Otis Redding with Carla Thomas: Tramp *Pablo Cruise: What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye) *Patti Page: How Much Is That Doggie in the Window? *Peggy Lee: All Right, OK, You Win *Rare Earth: I Just Want to Celebrate *The Rascals: Groovin' *Ray Charles: Hit The Road, Jack *The Rays: Silhouettes *The Reflections: (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet *Ringo Starr: Oh My My *Roger Miller: King Of The Road *The Ronettes: Sleigh Ride *Ronny & The Daytonas: G.T.O. *Roscoe Gordon: Just a Little Bit *Rose Royce: Car Wash *The Routers: Let's Go *Rufus Thomas: Walking the Dog *Ruth Brown: This Little Girl's Gone Rockin' *Sandy Nelson: Teen Beat *Shades of Blue: Oh How Happy *The Silhouettes: Get A Job *The Skyliners: Pennies From Heaven *The Spaniels: Automobiles *Steve Winwood: While You See a Chance *Stevie Wonder: A Place in the Sun *Stevie Wonder: Fingertips, Part 1 *Stevie Wonder: Travelin' Man *Strauss: Trisch Trasch Polka *The Supremes: Love Is Like an Itching in My Heart *Tchaikovsky: 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky: Piano Concerto No. 1 *Tchaikovsky: Violin Concerto in D *The Temptations: It's Summer *The Temptations: My Girl *Tom Jones: It's Not Unusual *Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers: Don't Do Me Like That *Tommy Dorsey: The Music Goes Round and Round *The Turtles: Happy Together *The Turtles: You Showed Me *The Videos: Trickle, Trickle *The Vogues: Magic Town Piosenki Disneya *Z "Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier": The Ballad of Davy Crockett (w dubbingu japońskim śpiewany przez Kazuya Kosaka) *Z filmu "Dumbo": Casey Junior *Z filmu "Lis i pies": The Best of Friends *Z filmu "Księga dżungli": The Bare Necessities *Z filmu "Zakochany kundel": He's a Tramp *Z "Mickey Mouse Disco": Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Z "Mickey Mouse Disco": It's a Small World *Z "Mousercise ": Step in Time *Z "Mousercise": I Wanna Be Like You II *Z "The New Mickey Mouse Club": Mickey Mouse Club March *Z filmu "The Parent Trap": Let's Get Together *Z filmu "Pete's Dragon": It's Not Easy *Z filmu "Piotruś Pan ": You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly *Z "So Dear to My Heart": Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *Z "Mickey Mouse Splashdance": Splashdance *Z "Mickey Mouse Splashdance": Mickey, She's Got a Crush on You *Z "Mickey Mouse Splashdance": You Can Always Be Number One *Z "Summer Magic": The Ugly Bug Ball DTV² * Alicia Bridges: I Love the Night Life (Disco Round) *Bobby Helms: My Special Angel *Ernie Maresca: Shout! Shout! Knock Yourself Out *Frankie Ford: Sea Cruise *George Strait: Am I Blue? *Huey Lewis and the News: It's Hip to Be Square *Huey Lewis and the News: The Power of Love *Jan and Dean: Heart and Soul *Jimmie Rodgers: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine *Johnny Rivers: Secret Agent Man *The Jordanaires: Pinocchio's Boogie *Len Barry: 1-2-3 *Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five: Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens *Ritchie Valens: Come On, Let's Go Re-Micks * The Black Eyed Peas: I Gotta Feeling *Hannah Montana: He Could Be the One *Jonas Brothers: Play My Music *Queen: Another One Bites the Dust *The Go Go's: We Got the Beat *Marky Mark i The Funky Bunch: Good Vibrations *Andy Grammer: Keep Your Hand Up *Far East Movement with Ryan Tedder: Rocketeer *Ne-Yo: Miss Independent *The B-52's: Roam *Martin Solveig & Dragonette: Hello *Jessie J featuring B.o.B: Price Tag *Bruno Mars: Just the Way You Are *Olly Murs: Dance with Me Tonight *Michael Franti & Spearhead z Cherine Anderson: Say Hey (I Love You) *deadmau5:'' 'Ghosts 'n' Stuff'' *The Beach Boys: Surfin' Safari Zobacz też *Disney Channel *The Walt Disney Company *Feet Beat Kategoria:Program telewizyjny Kategoria:Programy